Zootopia: You Sly Fox
by Exaltedmage
Summary: After a Jail escape, Judy and Nick are put on a case. But can they admit that they love each other before their old nemesis tears them apart?
**Chapter 1**

It's been almost four months since I started working with Judy, and it feels like that every moment that passes, my love for her grows stronger. When me and Judy first met, I was working with my old friend Finnick, who more than once I've had to bust for hustling. One day I asked Finnick if he knew anyway i could get Judy to admit to liking me. "If your really coming to me for help, than I know your desprate. I'll see if i can find anyone who knows about your little bunny girl, and then mayby I'll have acouple of tips for you, but it'll come at a cost." I sighed, "Finn look, you know i can't bail you out of jail anymore. Thier going to re-assign me from Judy if they find out! Then my chances with her will be over!" Finnick laughed, "Your really into this girl aren't ya... like i said, It'll come at a cost. I can't think of anything right now, but i'll treat it like a solid, alright?" I almost jump in joy, "Thank you Finnick, you have no idea how much this means to me!" "Hey don't go all 'girly' on me, I thought you was a man?" I blushed and stood tall, "Right". I walked down the street, just across from the Little Rodentia, and made a left, heading toward the Zootopia Police Department. I walked through the doors to find, as usual, Clawhauser indulging in a monstrous size box of dounuts. "Hey Nick", he said with his mouth full, "Are you looking for Judy. She just came through here, she said that if you happend to wander in here, to tell you to meet her in the private meeting room." Clawhauser giggled, "Must be speical".

 **Chapter 2**

"Finally, though you'd never show up here." Nick just smiled his sly smile and replied, "Sorry, I ran into an old friend on the way down here." I just sighed, "I told you to leave Finnick alone, he's been clean for 2 months now, and i think it'd be a good idea if he kept it that way..." Nick interrupted me, "Carrots, your getting off topic.. again." He smiled. I blushed, "Right, um... theres been a bit of a problem at the jail." I must have smiled nervously, because Nicks face went serious. "What happened?" he said it in a grave-like tone. "Almost all of the prisoners escaped, and while we've caught a couple of them... Bellwether and her goons escaped into the Tundratown...There's no sign of them. Chief Bogo put you and me on the case." Nick turned around, then after a brief second, he sat down. "Judy..." I almost jumped at the name. He only said my real name under certain circumstances, or else it was just Carrots, and I have to admit I always blush when he calles me that. "Judy, is something bothering you?" I looked away, knowing that if i looked at him he would read me like an open book. I thought of our first we met, remembering how dashing and suductive he looked, even with his friend Finnick following him. That sly fox. "It's Bellwether." I lied through my teeth, "I'm afraid of what she's planning. You saw what the nighthowler did too those animals..." I drifted away, thinking of those savage faces. "Carrots, we have an antidote, remember? Nick almost laughed as he said it. "Everything will be fine." Even as he said that I saw the doubt in his eyes. "Come on, let's go stop Bellwether."

 **Chapter 3**

I knew there was somthing that Judy wasn't telling me, and personally it hurt. We've gathered a lot of trust the last four months, and i felt like she didn't trust me anymore. As we were walking out, i remembered that Chief Bogo wanted to see me. " I'll be right back, ok." Judy nodded and then headed toward Clawhauser. I trotted upstairs, and just as i was getting ready to open the door to Bogo's office, i heard Clawhauser shriek. "Oh my GOSH!" I looked over the balcony, to see Judy trying to cover Clawhauser's sprinkle coverd mouth. "I didn't know that Gazelle was realeasing a new album either..." Judy said nervously. Everyone in the office looked at them for another second, then when back to what they had been doing. Clawhauser turned bright red, and in a low wisper started talking to Judy again. I turned around and proceeded into Bogo's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?" there was brief pause, then Bogo sighed, " **Nick, after the last four months of watching you with Officer Hopps, we've how much you've changed from your old ways. So, as a reward for your hard work, I'm promoting you**." I felt like a knife had stabbed me through my heart. My dream of being with Judy felt like it had been crushed. " **We'll be assigning you to your own team. Congratulations**." I just stood there, speechless. "Th...thank you for the opportunity, but I'm...quite fine on Judy's team." Bogo looked at me, " **It wasn't a option. After you and Hopps finish the investigation, you ARE getting promoted. Do i make myself clear**?" I barley noddded. " **Good, now go find Bellwether**." I walked out into the hallway, then hid in a corner and began to cry.

 **Chapter 4**

"Clawhauser!" I almost yelled. "Sorry Judy, it's just that what you said suprised me! I mean, it's HUGE!" He began shrieking with joy. "So, when are you going to tell him?!" I sighed, "I don't know if I CAN tell him. i don't even know if he likes me!" Clawhauser sat there for what seemed like an hour, then said, "What if i find out, hmm?" I looked at him, "What do you mean, 'find out'?" He laughed, "I mean i can find out wether or not he like you, silly." Clawhauser rewarded himself for this idea by eating another dounut. "I'll find out if he likes you or not then i'll report back to you!" I jumped up and hugged him, saying, "Thank you soooo much." He just laughed. "Anything for you Judy." As I began to walk away, I saw Nick come out of Bogo's office. I was about to call to him, but he fell down on one of the colums, and curled up. I watched for a second, and as I did, Nick got back up, wiped his eyes, and started heading down the stairs. I met him half way up, "What did Bogo want to talk to you about?" I asked innocently. Nick stopped, and hung his head low for a moment. When he lifted it again, he was smiling he sly smile. "Nothing really, Bogo just wanted to make sure we were getting on the case ASAP." He smiled and continued walking down the stairs.

 **Chapter 5**

I knew that Judy knew that something was up. As we go into the police car, Judy grabbed my arm and asked again, "Nick, what really happend?" I continued to smile, but then i rememberd that Judy was the only one who could tell if i was hidding my true feelings, so i told her. "Bogo wants to promote me after this case." Judy smiled, "Thats great news, why would you be sad because of that?" I smiled weakly, and in an almost wispered voie i said, "I'm getting my own team Judy. I won't be here anymore. This is our last case." I looked at Judy, with tears in my eyes, expecting her to say something, but instead she was faceing the other way. I heard a very faint wimper, then Judy said in a half crying voice, " _Let's...let's go find Bellwether."_ After hearing the pain in her voice, I turned around and shed a tear. Knowing that Judy might be looking, I wiped my eyes and said," Ya... let's go get Bellwether."

 _ **Back at the Police station, five minutes after Judy and Nick left...**_

Finnick wasn't to fond of going to the ZPD, but since he knew that Nick would pay him back in full, he went anyway. Besides, he had been clean for 2 months now. When Finnick walked in, he immediatly saw what he was looking for, someone gulible. "Aye, Clawhauser!" Clawhauser looked everywhere to see who was calling him. "Haha, down here moron!" Clawhauser looked over his desk to find Finnick angrily tapping his foot. "Oh, Hi Finnick, whats up?" Finnick looked at clawhauser and said in his deep voice, " I need some help, I'm looking for some information on Nick's bunny friend. I think her name was Judy." Clawhauser stopped for a second, "Why do you want information on Judy?" Finnick sighed, "I don't want information on Judy, Nick does!" Clawhauser stopped again, and thought why Nick would want any information on Judy. "What type of information?" Annoyed again, Finnick said in a near wisper, "Nick wants to know if his little bunny friend likes him." Clawhauser's eyes widden, and he let out a skrech. Not able to hold it in any longer, Clawhauser told Finnick everything. "Judy asked me earilier today if i knew if Nick liked her!" Finnick just smiled and said, "Thanks Clawhauser, I'll remeber this." Finnick smile and under his breath he said, "That was too easy".

 **Chapter 6**

"Nick, that was Bogo. There's been four visual reports of Bellwether in Tundratown, The Jungle district, and in the middle of town square". Nick looked confused, "What do you mean? She couldn't have been in three places at once." I giggled, "Nick all those reports have been at diffrent times. When is logic going to pierce that fox brain of yours?" Nick looked at me and smiled, "They don't call foxes SLY for nothing." He winked at me and i blushed. We got out of the car fifteen minutes later, entering the Tundratown district. "This is were the first sighting of Bellwether came from. I'm going to go look around and ask anyone else if they saw her." Nick just nodded and headed down one way, his furry tail following him. He must have seen me do it, because he started to move his tail from side to side. "You can stop looking at my fluffy tail and go ask questions at any time Carrot's." I blushed and saw him smile. I really hope that Clawhauser came back to me with good news. We looked around for what seemed to be hours, and found nothing. We decided to go to the Rainforet District, seeing how that was where Bellwether was last seen. On the way there, Nick got a call from Finnick, which he seemed to be very excited about.

 **Chapter 7**

"Hey Nick, guess what?" Nick didn't need to see Finnick to tell that he was smirking, "What'd you find out?" I wispered, know that Judys sensitive hearing could pick up all of this conversation. "Well, your friend Clawhauser told me that miss hopps alot does like you." I froze with happiness. "Did he say anything else about her?" Finnick laughed, "Yeah, appearently she came to talk with Clawhauser earilier today. He told me she asked if he knew if you liked her. So, congratulations my friend. Now will you please stop making me do this. I'm going to bed." I hung up the phone. I was so amazingly happy, but there was still one thing that i didn't know. How was i going to ask Judy... "You ok Nick?" I looked into her beautiful purple eyes, "Ya, I'm fine". She kept looking at me for a moment, then continued driving to the Rainforest. Strangly enough, Juy got a call just as we were pulling into the Rainforest district. She said it was important. "Clawhauser, what happend?" Judy put the phone on private, then asked, "What did you find out?" I must have started to blush, because Judy began to blush too. I knew what Clawhauser had said, and she knew what Finnick had said. The rest of the car ride back to the ZPD was very quiet. When we got inside, Clawhauser had a smile a mile wide. "Hi, guys! How was your day?" he said it almost giggling. "It was fine". Judy walk toward her office, as did I. I knew that this was my only moment, so, i walked over to her. "Hey Carrots, mind if i ask you something?" Judy turned around. "Go ahead." I smiled and walked a little closer. Judy started blushing. I got right in front of her, then bent down. "N...Nick, what are you doing?" I leaned in closer. Judy must have understood what I was doing, because she hopped up, grabbed my head and kissed me. She jumped down, and smiled, "It's about time you made a move". Her gorgous eyes twinkled. She grabbed her coat and her gun, and just as she was walking out the door, she said, "You know my address". She turned around and blew me another kiss, "Don't be late". I stood there speechless, and for a moment there was scilence. "I'm so happy for you two!" I turned around to find Clawhauser, smiling his chubby smile. "Thank you Clawhauser, you have no idea how much this means to me. To us." Clawhauser just smiled, and continued to watch his _Gazelle_ video's. I immediatly went home showered. I put on my best clothes, and then began texting Judy.

 **Chapter 8**

"What should I wear?" I began asking my friend Rachel, a tiger i had met in the force. Over the last couple of months we had grown to be very good friends. "I don't know, but from the looks of it, he's bringing food with him, and it looks romantic." I turned around, "How do you kno..." then I saw that she was on my phone, looking at all the text's from Nick. "Rachel! Why didn't you tell me he was texting me? What'd he say?" Rachel looked up from Judy's phone, "Wear your average clothes, and stop worrying, cause from the sound of it, your in for a very romantic night!" She got up and left, and i was just stuck there waiting untill I heard a knock at the door. "Judy, you home, it's Nick." I blushed at him calling me by my name again, and then I opened the door, to find Nick in some very fancy cloths. In his right hand he was carrying a bag of food. "Thought that since tonight would be special, i might as well pick up some food." He set the food down on the table, then gave me a hug. His fluffy taill wrapped around me, as if it was giving me a hug also. I looked up and blushed, "Hungry?" he asked in his calm, soothing voice. "Yeah, i guess i could eat". We rushed over to the table and began to eat. Nick had picked out my favorite dish in the world, salad with carrot bits, covered in radish sause. Nick started eating his meal, which consisted of steak and eggs. After a minute, Nick finally asked, "Clawhauser told you what Finnick had said, didn't he?" I blushed and said,"Yeah, he told me everything." Nick looked up and said, "Judy, do you love me? Even if I'm a fox?" I stared at him for a moment, then i jumped over the table onto him. I kissed him for a while, then sarcastically said, "Does that awnser you question, you sly fox?" I smiled as I said it.

 **Chapter 9**

I grabbed Judy by her hips and sowly carried her toward the bed. She continusly kissed me as i carried her. I layed her on the bed and she smiled, "I love you Nicolas Wilde. Now take me". I smiled. Just as we were getting started on our 'business', we heard the door creak open. "Oh my, am I interupting something?" Me and Judy must have both reconized the soft, sweet voice. We both looked in the door way to find the small, patek frame of that evil lamb. "Nighty, Night you too!" Bellwether shot two traquilizer darts at us. I quickly moved Judy so that she was under me. I felt two sharp jabs in my back, and i looked at Judy. I saw her eyes swelling with tears, and that was when i promised her something. "Judy, i will find you. I will protect you". I kissed her...and before I blacked out, I heard her painful scream.

 **Chapter 10**

I woke up in a dark room. There was a very strong and heavy smell to the area. It had a dark, foggish type feel to it. I coughed. When I tried to move, I was met with an immediate shock to my torso. "Yeah, I wouldn't try to move there sweetheart". I looked over into the corner and saw Bellwether standing there. Her once white wool had gone black, making her harder to see. "You've been out for a few day's. We thought you had died at one point, thats why we set up that little eletricution machine. Just to make sure you don't fall asleep again". Bellwether smiled as she said it. "You'll never..." she interrupted me "Get away with this?" she laughed, "Ahhh, thats too bad, because I already have!" I looked at her. "I bet now you think that I'm going to tell you my plan, or how I've got away with it. Well, your right". I looked at her sarcastically, and was shocked for it. "Wow, a prisoner and your STILL sassy". She sighed, "Judy, Judy, Judy... you could have been my second in command. You could hve helped all of us little guys, but you and your..." she giggled, "BOYFRIEND, had to stop me". I blushed, and yelled, "He's not my boyfriend!" She laughed even harder, then shocked me again. "That's not what I saw. And now that he's out of the picture, you'll be forced to help me". I looked at her and yelled again with tears in my eyes, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" She turned around and grabbed a tranquilizer gun, the one she had used to shoot Nick. Nick... I remember the promise he had made me. "You remember that little _Nighthowler_ project, well, while I was sitting in jail, I had an amazing idea! What if I turned the prey, into the predator?" She looked at me with a smirk. "A pretty good idea if you ask me. And since there are more prey in Zootopia than predator's... well you put two and two together". I thought for a second, then realized what she meant. "Oh, and I saved two of those predator tranquilizers, only those were a much, MUCH more powerful". She walked out of the room laughing. The only thing I could think about was if Nick, and if he really had turned savage, or if Bellwether was just telling me that to scare me. "Nick, please come help me..." I cried. "Please come help".

 **Chapter 11**

"Come on Nick, wake the hell up!"My droopy eye opened wide enough just to see the tiny figure standing before me. "Come on Nick, your girlfriends in trouble!" All at once it hit me. That amazing night, then Bellwether, then Judy. Judy... I almost jumped up in the air, scaring Finnick half to death. Immediatly, I felt light headed, and nearly fell down again. When my head was clear, I looked at Finnick, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Judy!" I yelled. "Look bro, you need to get down to the ZPD ASAP! Everyones been looking for Judy for the last 4 days, and everyone thinks you did something!" I looked at Finnick, then asked, "How'd you know where to find me?" Finnick smiled and said, "I knew the moment after that phone call were you'd be heading to her house later that night, and from the looks of it, you guy's had a nice time". Just as he was getting to bust my balls again, I explained to him everything that happend. "We were... getting it on, and then Bellwether opened the door and shot me with two darts. I didn't see what she did with Judy, all I heard was her scream". Finnick looked away for a second, and then an idea popped in my mind. "Finnick, did you happen to see anything unusual when you got here? Any clues to were Judy might be?" Then another question popped in my mind. "How'd you get in here anyway?!" Finnick looked at the window. "I may have been clean for those couple of months, but that doesn't mean I havn't lose any of my skills. Now to answer your other question, no. I've been here for like five minutes trying to wake your furry butt up!" I started looking around for any idea's of were Bellwether could have taken Judy. I looked over to the kitchen. Our food was still there, although most of it was spoiled. Finnick started looking near her closet. "Hey, hey, hey! Look's like if Bellwether hadn't ruined your party, you'd be the _luckiest_ fox alive!" I turned and looked to see Finnick holding a black lingerie. Before I knew it, Finnick was dying with laughter. "Finnick!" I yelled while blushing. "Put that down and stop going through Judy's stuff! Your a con-man, not a pervert!" He put it back, and then continued to laugh. I looked by the door, and my heart nearly skipped a beat. "Finnick, look!" He stopped laughing, and turned towards me. On the ground, was the faintest outline of a hoove. I took the faintest sniff, and it all made scence. Coal. "Finnick, I need you to drive me to ZPD, I need to tell Bogo where Judy is!" Finnick groaned, "AH COME ON! I just got my van washed, and where exactly is Judy?"I looked at him. "The abandon mine! Just outside of Zootopia!" Finnick dashed toward the door, "What are you waiting for, to get laid? Let's go!". "Fine, but your going to owe me more now!" I just smiled. "Come on, let's go".

 **Chapter 12**

All I heard was more and more pounding, and not the good kind. I must have been awake or atleast four or five days now. I the air is still very thick. On accation i hear screams. What exacly is she doing to all those poor animals? And am i next? I still have no clue to where i am, and i've just about given up on anyone finding me. I'm lost. I hear a creak and look over towards the door, half expecting to see Nick. Instead I'm greeted by Bellwether. "Guess what Judy, you get to be my next expirement! How great is that? You finally get to get out of that chair! I look over at her, and smirk. She says something behind her, and then two beefy rams come in to my cell. "Jessy, Walter, take her to the testing room." The rams unpluged the eletricution machine and then grabbed me by the arms and lifted me up. The sudden rush of blood to my brain was overwelming, and i blacked-out. When i woke up, what i saw was terrifying. They were everywere. Just like they were in the Asylum. On almost every side of the room, there were cages with savage animals, only they wern't just predators. Bellwether was telling the truth. She had come up with a way to turn prey into savages. I stared at the dark, black eyes around me. "So you see my reasearch Judy. Guess what, thier all failed expirements. So no, you won't end up like them, you'll end up worse". She walked over to a nearby table, and grabbed a sharrp needle. "This is an almost perfected formula. And if all goes well, then Zootopia's number one officer will be Zootopia's number one threat". She walked towards me and strapps my arms in. _SHIT! I could have escaped a long time ago!_ Her two goons grab me so that Bellwether can easily poke me with the needle. "Good-bye Judy". She sticks the needle into my arm and i faint.

 **Chapter 13**

I didn't wait for Finnick to stop the van. I jumped out and sprinted towards the ZPD. I opened the doors and took off running towards Bogo's office. I hear Clawhauser behind me say, "Nick, were have you been?" When I reached Bogo's office, i yanked open the door, to find him playing on his phone. He looked up in surprise, " **Nick! We've been looking for you for days! Where have you been? And where's Judy?"** I looked at him and in an almost shouting voice said, "Bellwether kidnapped Judy, and i think that thier in the old abandon mine, just outside of Zootopia". He stiffened, " **I'll send you and back-up to the mine, but first, tell me how you know were they are?"** I looked at him, and then explained everything that happend. I told him how Bellwether shot me, and how Finnick found me in Judy's appartment. Bogo sighed, then said, " **I'll send you with a squad car, and a some more men for back-up, ok?"** I perked up, "Thank you sir! Next time you see me i'll be with Judy!" I ran out of his office and took off to the changing room. When i looked in the main area, i saw that Finnick was talking to Clawhauser. After i changed, i rushed to the meeting room, just to be greeted by some of the biggest officers I've ever seen. Elephants, Hippos, Tigers and wolves. And I was in charge of all of them. I explained to everyone what the situation was, then we were on our way. As we left, I saw Clawhauser come chasing after me. "N... Nick can... can i come with you guys?" I looked at him, and he sighed. "Nick, sitting at the front desk gets soo boring! Please give me a chance to prove that i can do something more!" I look a Bogo, and he nods. "Come on Clawhauser, you can ride with us." The smile on Clawhausers face was as big as a rainbow. He hugged me and said, "Thank you, Nick!" I climbed in, and was crushed between two of our biggest officers. We rode through the gates of Zootopia, and in less then an hour, we were there. And Judy was still there in my mind. As we gear up to enter the mines, Bogo puts us in groups. Clawhauser got put with Rachel and another tiger. " **Nick, I know that this is going to be personal to you, so I'm putting you by yourself.** " He throws me a walkie-talkie and tells everyone to check in if anyone finds anything. As usual, Bogo goes first. When we open the door, what we find is amazing.

 **Chapter 14**

We look around and find that there are 5 different cave paths. Each going into a different direction. " **Alright, split up. Rachel, your team goes down the far left side. Wolf team, your far right. Heavy team, you go down the middle. I have the closes left, and Nick, your right. Lets move.** " I immediately start sniffing the air, seeing if I can catch a sent. I start down my cave, and after five minutes of walking, I come to another fork in the way. I walk through the middle path, and what I find shocks me. All i see is cages. Everywhere. I walk around, looking at them each, and what i see gives me chills. Most of the animals are savage. And most of them are not predators, their prey. I grabbed for the walkie-talkie, but it wasn't there. "Looking for this?" I turn around quickly, and find Bellwether holding my talkie in one hand, and a gun in the other. "Wheres Judy?" I yell. She laughs and turns to a control panel. She taps a button, and I hear a clicking sound behind me. I look, and see that Bellwether has opened up a cage. When i see who it is, my heart immediately drops. " _J...Judy..._ ", I say in a faint whisper. My eyes began to water. I hear Bellwether again start laughing, I turn around to find her on the same platform, only about ten feet higher. I yell at her, " _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!_ ", Bellwether just smiles, and says, "Remember the Nighthowler's? Well, I perfected it. And your girlfriend here was one of my patients. Looks like you guys have some catching up to do". I continue to watch Bellwether as she rises up on the platform. Then, right as the platform came to a stop, we heard a deep laugh. " **Don't worry Nick, we heard everything, Bellwether. Nick if you can hear this, we're heading your way** ". Bellwether went white, even though she was covered in coal. "Be seeing you Nick. Have fun!" Bellwether took off running. I turned around to Judy, or at least what was left of her. Her eyes were as black as night, no longer the beautiful light purple they once were. She was unnaturally crawling on all fours.


End file.
